mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil
Phil the Pilferer is an antagonist and thief in the animated series, Mighty Magiswords. He often commits petty thefts and is considered a recurring antagonist for the Warriors for Hire. His victory catchphrase is "Even when Phil loses, he wins". He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Personality Phil is very sneaky and clever, being one of the most notorious thieves in all of Lyvsheria. A chronic kleptomaniac, he is prone to stealing anything that isn't nailed down, and even that too once he has stolen the nails. Despite his short stature, he views himself as being larger than life, having a hugely inflated opinion of his self-worth. Most conspicuously, he only refers to himself in the third person, even redundantly. Despite his frequent rate of failure, Phil often finds a way to still come out on top, even after his initial plans have been foiled. Phil is not without a heart, as he admitted to having taken the time to read stories to orphaned kittens at the Lyvsherian kitten shelter. Though deeply embarrassed this came to light in front of his fellow thieves, Phil could only smile as he looked back on it. History Micro-Shorts In his first appearance, he pretended to be Prohyas' hat in order to get money, even though Vambre stated that hats don't work like that. She uses the cheese magisword on him, which shoots cheese blocks at him in which he comments that it's not the kind of cheddar he wants. She later shoots a tomato Magisword at him for that corny joke. Then, she uses the Blow Dryer Magisword on him which blows him away but damages Prohyas' hair and face as well. In his second appearance, he swiped Vambre's wallet which she was gonna used for the cloak. She demanded it back but he refused with the phrase "Don't wanna". She used the Mummy Magisword on him asking him if her mother told him not to steal, he replied with "Yes?" and got tied up in mummy rope. Vambre was glad but realized her money was still with Phil in which Phil laughed in victory. Then, she used the Magnet Magisword which pushes her wallet towards the magnet, but with Phil still holding on to it. Phil admits defeat and asked her if she wants to get lunch. She agrees and the two leave. 3-minute Shorts His first appearance was in "Dolphinominal" where he swiped Prohyas' Dolphin Magisword claiming he wanted one of those since Prohyas got one. Prohyas was even shocked that he gestered with the magisword and tried to use the Chainsaw Magisword to cut the tree Phil was standing on. However, Phil (off-screen) told Prohyas that he already disappeared. Vambre tried to help her brother by using the Attractive Voice Magisword to call Phil. It worked and Vambre demanded that he return the Magisword to him. Phil, sympathetically remarks how Vambre dearly loves her sibling and offers her the sword for 300 gems. As she used the Boulder Magisword on him, he ducts and calls it a duel. As he tries to use the Dolphin Magisword, the love band between the sword and Prohyas was too strong and the sword flies back to Prohyas knocking him down to the floor. Prohyas uses the Dolphin Water trick to flush Phil out of his home and Phil landed on the arms of The Mysterious Hooded Woman, and asked if she was a beautiful woman under the hood. His last line of victory was his catchphrase. His second appearance was in "The Land Before Slime", where King Rexxtopher stomped on his house. It was actually Grup the Dragon's house, which Phil stated he stole but let him have it back. He last appeared at the end of the episode where it revealed that he was the one who got Hoppus to lie to the Warriors about a fine for the damage in Rhyboflavin as the two walk away to spend the gems on Slugburgers. 5-minute Shorts In, Phil's in the House, he pilfers Ryboflaven Bazaar. When the Warriors foil his pick pocketing, he moves into the walls of their house to steal their stuff and mess with them. TV series Phil debuts in the TV series episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness" revealing that he purposely locked all of the Warriors for Hire HQ's doors. He also appeared towards the end of Flirty Phantom, who ended up at Penny Plasm's mansion due to being lost. Penny took that as an opportunity to kidnap and kiss him. Phil popped out and shouted his catchphrase once again. Phil had a major debut in the episode "Thick as Thieves" where it reveals that he's a member of a cult called the Brotherhood of Thieves. He is shown constantly stealing items from the other members and called the meeting to order, as he is seen wearing the Summoning Hat. He was later informed by the Grand Poobah that Phil has the lowest ranking in becoming the Thief of the Year. The only way for Phil to earn the title is if he stole the Sheepy Mantis isle from the Sheepy Jungle. Phil steals the Warriors Magiswords in order to do so and was almost away with it until the Warriors used their Magiswords against him. Phil decided to bring the Mantis guard to the Brotherhood of Thieves' headquarters to impress the members. The Grand Poobah rewarded Phil by moving him above Naso, one of the members of the cult. Phil also appeared in the episode "Dungeons and Dayjobs" where he stole several Magiswords and gems from the Warriors. He rewards himself by stuffing himself with profellar burgers with Excaliburger. At the end of the episode, he tries ordering a Slugburger in order to eat it combined with a Propellar burger. Witchy Simone zaps him and returns the stuff he stole to Prohyas. Phil later said an invert of his catchphrase "When Phil wins, he loses!". Abilities * Leaping Ability: Phil is a highly skilled acrobat, able to perform extreme feats of agility and parkour with minimum effort. * Swiping Skills: Phil is a master thief, effortlessly able to clear a room of its belongings in seconds. He is high skilled at diversions and deceptions, often able to make off with his loot before the victim is even aware they've been robbed. * Magiswords: Though Phil does not carry any Magiswords of his own, he has demonstrated a quick aptitude with them upon stealing them from the Warriors. Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy. No trace of Phil drawings in 1996 are found as of today. Phil's design has remained relatively unchanged, the only real difference being the art style, his skin color, and his eye color changed from red to black. Trivia *According to creator Kyle A Carrozza, his voice is based on Eric Bauza's Antonio Banderas impression he used for Puss n' Boots in the Netflix series of the same name. *Despite his recurring feats of thievery, Phil is often ranked on the low end of the Brotherhood of Thieve's charts. *Phil has stolen the Dolphin Magisword twice, both times he was foiled by Dolphin Magisword herself. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains